


𝐑𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐳 𝐢𝐦 𝐑𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐥

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of love and hugs, Bisexual! Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bookstore! AU, F/F, F/M, Gay! Marc Anciel, M/M, Marc works in a bookstore in a small town, My gay heart is crying, Uncertain! Marc Anciel, Yeah that's too much for me, a little bit of anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: How far do you have to go to find love?How far do you have to look to find inspiration until it's over?Nathaniel Kurtzberg, wanting to take a break from work and recent events, goes to Paris one day in the unknown. When he reaches a small town, he doesn't know that he will most likely find love. Or maybe ... he found him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Elizabeth Stephenson/Kagami Tsurugi, Kagami Tsurugi & Elizabeth Stephenson, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Women OC/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 16





	1. 𝟣. How I regained my inspiration to paint

Who would expect that Nathaniel Kurtzberg would ever break out of Paris and go to some other corner of France to find inspiration and ... Maybe love? He did not know what he would find, but he wanted to regain the inspiration to paint. Nobody expected that in mid-March he would get on to the first train and go somewhere where love ... I mean he could find inspiration. Well, no one, not even his friend Alix, suspected him of acting on the spur of the moment, but she knew the redhead and knew that he loved to surprise others.

He was getting off the train and looking around the platform. He drove to a small town, Dinan. He hoped he would recover what he had not been able to reach for several months. He began to move slowly towards the market. He walked gently on the stone pavement. He was constantly thinking about how he would explain this sudden trip to his friend and manager. He hoped that Alix no longer took on impulse and desire to blow, red-haired, for that without a word of explanation left her with all this mess, at the Louvre. As you can guess, the man worked as if in the Louvre, or rather painted pictures, either on commission or to the Art Gallery located in Paris. After his friend's twenty birthday, her father Alix told her to take care of the Louvre because he didn't trust his son too much, who was still more eager in the history of Ancient Egypt than works of art such as Leonardo Da Vinci's "Mona Lisa". The pink-haired girl agreed and asked Kurtzberg that she could also become his manager and help her at the Louvre. Nathaniel could not disagree, her puppy eyes affected him more than the black coffee he always drank in the morning.

Unfortunately, all these recent events and simply, the lack of inspiration for anything to peck with paint on canvas, caused in him the desire to change and meet someone thanks to whom he could fulfill, feel happy and love someone as much as possible. God pity him, ex-girlfriend Chloe Bouergois also, did not give him the will to live, but only increasingly destroyed his poor, fragile psyche. Believe him, he loved her, but he was fed up with her constant betrayals, lies and egoism by Bouergois. He never forgave her last betrayal and broke up with her, moving out of their apartment, and then settled in with Alix. It made a lot easier for him because his studio was near Kubdel's house, so he still saw many positives, moving out of the dissolved, toxic blonde.

He didn't notice when he reached the market. He started looking for a hotel he soon found. He rented a room, took the keys from a very nice reception girl named Marinette and entered room eighteen. He left most of his luggage there, and when he wanted to leave the room to look around, he took a brown bag and packed a sketchbook, wallet, phone and pencils into it. He was still thinking about visiting a bookstore if he found one. He closed the room door behind him, and after a few minutes he was in the market square.

He began to look around the market slowly, noting where he was in his mind. He also breathed in the fresh air, which smelled of rain and mown grass, making sure he made the right decision. Suddenly something near him caught his eye. A black-haired boy with a big smile said goodbye to one of the clients in his bookstore. He was wearing a red sweater and pants with holes, and he had a dark coat on. A moment after saying goodbye to the client, he returned inside. Nathaniel decided to take a look around the bookstore and maybe buy a novel. He went into the bookstore and looked around. There were shelves with books everywhere, ferns and other plants hung here and there, which added charm to this place.

Marc, hearing someone enter, looked up from his notebook. The eyes as blue as the sea collided with the green as fresh grass, large eyes. Only now could the redhead look at the face of the charming salesman. He had a small nose and narrow, bright pink lips that captivate with their appearance.

\- How can I help you? he asked. Nathaniel thought the angel himself was talking to him. The soft and sonorous voice was very reassuring for him.

Kurtzberg lacked a tongue. The black-haired man intimidated him completely.


	2. 2. Charming redhead and coffee on the corner

This day for Marc began normally. He got up around seven, took a shower, then changed into prepared clothes. He wanted to work on a chapter in his story today, although he really lacked time. He still had to go on blind dates, which was organized by one of his friends, Marinette. He knew she wanted him good, but he didn't want to meet a man who was probably looking for someone for one night every day. And he didn't want to. He would feel weird, like he went to bed with some random one. This was not what he meant. He wanted to find someone who would like to be with him longer. Although he knew it was unlikely, because he did not impress with his appearance or character. He doubted anyone would be interested in him, let alone fall in love. He was wounded many times because, for example, they did not feel the same about him and he stayed mostly heartbroken, telling himself that he would never fall in love again.  
While his dress was being worn, his phone rang. He picked it up, and was pleased to see the number he called. His best friend Elizabeth, who had recently moved to her girlfriend's home country, probably already missed him, though it was a week since she moved from France. He laughed softly. He answered the phone and set it to speakerphone.

\- You finally picked up, Marc! she said sarcastically. They both knew she only called once, but they both loved to tease each other. - Kagami went to fencing training, so I have some free time. How are you doing at the bookstore?

He smiled to himself. She was always quiet, but if she had someone like Marc, she could talk for hours. It was one plus that if she took him somewhere, in some company she would do it in every awkward situation.

\- Old, not many customers. Last week I placed an order for a new book delivery. he replied, looking cheerfully in the mirror. - How are you and Kagami? Are you still unpacking? he asked her a question, then inspected his black hair.

\- No not anymore. Kagami was helping me, so it took me less time than I thought. she said and Marc laughed softly. He supposed it always ended in bed.

\- I hope you're well. said Marc. He immediately became sad because he thought he would find no one. - I'm happy for you. he said, trying not to show that he was sad because he would never find anyone.

\- Oh, Marc, Marc ... - Elizabeth sighed worriedly. - You'll find someone. You do not have to worry. Remember, if this delicacy is not the next.

\- Okay, I have to go now. If I want to open the bookstore and eat a small breakfast, I have to hurry immediately. he replied, putting on the choker.

\- Well, I'm finishing, I have a patient in a moment. Bye, we'll talk later. she said goodbye, then they both hung up.

The green-eyed man sighed heavily. He loved his friend, he didn't want a man to hurt her. One could even say that she was his daughter. At the same age but a daughter. Well, so platonic not genetic. Okay, that was weird ... coming back. Black-haired man finished getting ready and decided to embrace even though the bed on which the bedding was not laid. At one point, his dog, Rev. It was a small mongrel, with black hair and white spots. He patted him gently, then dressed his shoes. He put on a coat and took a bag with necessary things and a leash. He had to walk his pooch outside for a moment.

He returned to the apartment with the dog about ten minutes later. He said goodbye to him, then left the apartment for good, locking them. He began to slowly walk towards his favorite little cafe located near the block in which he lived. His friend from school, Rose, was driving her. She was a really cute girl. Ever since he could remember, she wanted to open her own cafe. He quickened his pace when he saw that he had only a few minutes to reach his workplace. In fact, Marc wanted to become a writer, but decided to work in a bookstore for now.

He opened the glazed pink door and went inside. "La Rose", because it was called the Rose cafe, was small but very cozy. Marc walked over to the counter where the blonde was sitting, looking at him pleasantly.

\- Hello, Marc. The usual? she greeted him, smiling broadly.

\- Hello Rose. Of course, please. - He gave her a slight smile.

Blue-eyed immediately began to prepare the young writer's favorite coffee. He always ordered the same from her. Vanilla coffee, with cream and cinnamon. Strange coffee, but Marc loved it and all in all, it didn't bother anyone. And she really gave the black-haired kick to the whole busy day.

She took a warm cup with a drink and gave it to her colleague. He smiled and gave her five euros. He said goodbye briefly and left. He began to rush to his little asylum, his bookstore.

***  
There was no sign that he would meet a redhead friend who would come to his asylum. He was at least surprised because he associated him with school, however that sounded. Anciel went to the junior class and when the redhead finished high school, he started the second grade. He admired him because he really liked to see his drawings that appeared on the school's website.

He looked forward to answering his question. He was stressed if it wasn't to be their first meeting after leaving school. He gagged slightly and repeated the question he had asked.

\- How can I help you? - inside he was dying of embarrassment. He was genuinely stressed. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his black notebook. He wrote in it chapters of his stories, which so far were not to be shown to others. Well, except maybe Elizabeth, who also wrote her novels, but she stuck to more psychological topics. Green-eyed was rather hung on in stories about superheroes and romances.

The redhead finally woke up. It was obvious that he was thoughtful.

\- I just wanted to ask you, is there a book "Pride and Prejudice"? - Okay, Marc didn't expect it. It wasn't about asking for this novel, but about being addressed to him as per master. "Jesus, I feel so old somehow. ", he sighed in thought.

\- This is. he said and turned to the bookcase in the back. - And please do not tell me, "Mr." I feel old at the time. Please, tell me Marc. I am only twenty-three years old. "He laughed gently, then reached for one copy of the song.

He didn't notice that all the red and blue eyes had written something on a small page.  
A few minutes later he gave him a book, he paid for it, and then left. Marc just said goodbye with a smile.

He began to embrace the table slowly when he saw a small pink note.  
It wrote on it:

"I'm Nathaniel, Marc, if you want we can talk later. Here's my number: +986 653 986"

At once Anciel's cheeks were blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some curiosity / information:
> 
> In this story Marc is 23 years old and Nathaniel is around 24. So they are separated by a year of difference.
> 
> As a teenager, Marc lived in Paris and went to the same high school with Nathaniel, but decided to move into a small town after completing his education.
> 
> Nathaniel's room number from the previous chapter is a reference to the reversor episode number. What's more ridiculous, the name of the hotel (which I didn't mention) is "Evillustrator."
> 
> The dog's name Marc is also the name of accumatized Marc.  
> Thank you, that's it for today.  
> To the next!


	3. 3. First message and conversation

Nathaniel all red came out of the bookstore. He did not think too much about this decision. Simply, something told him that he associated him with something. But he couldn't remember how. Apparently sclerosis had already hit him. After a short walk, he calmed down. He found himself in the park, so he sat on one of the benches and began to sketch. With each stroke of the pencil, an outline of a character appeared before him. Or rather her face. He did not know what inspired him, but he was very happy that he was slowly getting back into shape when it came to drawing. For a long time, he did not feel such an influx of inspiration and inspiration. And to think it was all because of a young boy who works in a bookstore. He remembered that he said his name was Marc. "Nice name," he thought.

Shortly afterwards, he heard the sound of an incoming call. He hoped it was the cute boy from the bookstore, but it was Alix. He cracked his saliva and answered. He begged in his thoughts that the pink-haired woman would not make him a litany, because he had enough impressions. He was already preparing for many curses and profanity thrown at him.

\- Nathaniel, you idiot! he heard the voice of an angry Kubdel. "Really, I have no more strength for you, you red deer!" You left Paris without telling me! Are you stupid or what !? - At some point, Nathaniel had to move the phone a bit from his ear, because his eardrums would break.

\- Alix, take it easy. he sighed heavily, afraid that the woman would carry the entire Louvre in this house. "Sometimes I really don't think you can control your anger."

Okay, Alix was not the calmest person in all of Paris and even France. But the pink-haired girl had random flashes of being a nice, calm woman. Unfortunately, her character and temper bit herself, trying to be a calm man, but unfortunately or fortunately, Nathaniel, although he could not withstand her anger and vulgar words sometimes, she was his friend, so he could somehow withstand her outbursts. Sometimes, however, the border between a friend and the boss somehow broke, stuck together and went through earthquakes, which did not suit Nathaniel very well. After all, he was a simple man, with very little success in the opposite sex (which his last relationship was a perfect example), he did not sin with his beauty, which made him even more sure that even his character, or as such a talent for painting, did not gave him a guarantee for a relationship that could happen in the near future. Strictly speaking, Alix and Nathaniel's relationship was associated with petty teasing, sending memes and getting rid of the blue-eyed to paint pictures, or to company at banquets, or opening, for example, the latest exhibitions.

Despite the fact that Alix was practically very close to him, he needed someone who would be a friend at the same time (not that Kubdel was awful, loved his friend very much) and a person at which he could wake up and fall asleep every day. Someone who would be with him regardless of his humor, appearance and amount of money. He might not have been rich, but he didn't care much about it. It was only important for him to find someone who would be like him. He didn't know why, but because of all that, the face of this man working in the bookstore returned. Marc, he seemed like a nice, good person, he didn't know him much ...

Suddenly, the voice of his best friend on the other side of the phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

\- Nathaniel, are you alive? I asked you a question? she asked calmer now. Okay, that was rare.

\- Yes, I'm sorry I turned off for a moment. he replied, scratching his head. - Will you repeat please?

\- I think I know what's going on. Again, some object of sighs? Who, this time, a young waitress from a small cafe or a man from the park? she laughed. She had always found the opportunity to joke about his being bisexual or short, but he was used to it.

\- To the point, Alix. he growled. Okay, maybe that sounded rude, but that's his nature. He did not like how the pink-haired girl changed the subject or said something else.

\- Good good. I asked you how was this town? Have you met someone worthy of attention, and most importantly, is there any inspiration? she said without a playful tone.

\- It's even nice in the city. It's calm, not like in Paris. he started to spin the pencil in his left hand. - Today, I walked around a bit and came to the bookstore and ... - he started but stopped when Alix cut his word.

\- Did you meet anyone in this cafe? Tell me what it is like. she said in a perverted tone. One could be afraid of what was forming in her head.

"Well ..." he sighed, tired. Sometimes he was seriously losing strength from what kind of woman she was. "But you will overtake me, I'll tell you about him, okay?" And then you will ask your questions. he heard only a murmur that meant agreement. - His name is Marc and he works in a bookstore. On impulse, I gave him a phone number.  
\- Why did you give him to him, hmm? she murmured knowingly.

Why? He was asking himself this question. He didn't know what was driving him. Maybe you want to get to know him better? Black-haired was charming and he smiled very nicely. For this he seemed mysterious, and the desire to solve this mystery was tempting to Kurtzberg. He didn't even know why, his heart started beating faster and faster. Okay, apart from this small detail, it was Marc that really aroused curiosity.

\- I do not know. - He said. - It was weird, but I hope he will write. Alix heard loud laughter after these words.

***

At the same time, Marc spoke to Marinette, who worked at the hotel. Black-haired came to her immediately after closing his bookstore. They had not seen each other for a long time because, apart from work, the dark-haired girl had to help her fiance with projects. Yes, Marinette did not work permanently in the hotel. She did it with pleasure. Sometimes you could think she was acting strange and crazy, but she would do anything for her friends. However, this did not make Marc feel at ease with her and confide in her. It was her nice nature and good character. If he were a different man, he might be interested in her in some other way, but he won't change his orientation. In addition, she was one of two people who knew about his orientation.

\- How was that date yesterday ?! she shouted, excited. Marc just sighed. He hated how she tried to help him find the other half, but he couldn't refuse her.

\- I honestly didn't like it. he hinted. - You know Mari, he wasn't my type. He was still staring at me with his eyes that made me sick. he muttered.

"Maybe I won't bother you with those stupid blind dates for now." she blurted out, quickly stroking him for a moment over his black hair. - I'm still involved in your heart affairs. I finally have to give you a free hand. You should find someone yourself. I mix without need. I'm sorry, Marc. she announced.

\- Despite everything, thank you for wanting to help me. - He told her that she should not torment, gently touching her shoulder.

After a while, they returned to the normal conversation, which concerned the author, wrote the book, how many orders he had to place, what was missing in the bookstore and telling about when the wedding of Marinette and Adrien will take place. Nobody noticed that Nathaniel entered the hotel and was very surprised to see the black-haired man from the bookstore.

\- Marc? - he burned out. He didn't even know why he said it.

\- Do you know each other yet ?! - Dark-haired shouted enthusiastically, reviewing Anciel's black notebook.

\- Mari, I'm begging you. I have to go, take Revera outside. he replied. He took a notebook from his friend and started walking toward the exit. He paused for a moment with redhead. - I'll write to you later, as I have already. And you have a good evening Marinette. Goodbye! he said goodbye, then headed for his apartment.

***  
Nathaniel lay down on the bed that was in his hotel room. Green eyed puzzled him more and more. Did he know Marinette from the reception? Was she in a close relationship with him? He didn't know why, but as soon as he thought Marc could be with her, his stomach hurt. He didn't even know why. For him, his feelings were a difficult puzzle, a puzzle that is really difficult to solve. In addition, the man's behavior was as if ... more free. The sound of the phone snapped him out of his thoughts.

He immediately unlocked his smartphone and a message from an unknown number appeared to his eyes.

923 432 78:  
Hey, it's Marc from the bookstore 😊

***


	4. 4. Talking like someone you have known for several years

Several days have passed since Nathaniel's first meeting with Marc. During this time they talked a lot through text messages and sometimes even Nathaniel visited black-haired at work. He learned a lot of interesting things about him. Marc loved red, listened to kpop, read a lot of books and comics about superheroes, and wrote his own stories. He also learned that he had never been in a serious relationship because he couldn't find the right person and was on a date only once in his life. Which was very strange, according to the redhead, because how could such a loved, beautiful and charming person have never been in a relationship? He did not understand this. At all.

That day, he finally finished one of his paintings. It was enough to varnish it and pack it in a bag so that he could go to Paris the next day to give the painting to the Louvre, Alix. He thought about staying longer in the town. It would be a good idea because he needed a break from the big capital of France. He could never stand the crowds of people, loud cars and lack of peace, from his friend who could enter his house at ease without knocking.

After meeting Marc, he began to feel calm and his inspiration returned! He didn't know why his heart started beating with Anciel. He thought it was because of some fatigue or just after a run. Sometimes he would run a while to the bookstore. Yes, it definitely was!

***

Marc had a busy day today. In the morning, around nine o'clock, the delivery of books and other magazines he had recently ordered arrived. For this he had to turn new shelves, because he would have nowhere to give a new delivery. Fortunately, he watered the plants before opening the bookstore. Black-haired, after completing all activities, was already very tired and wanted to even a cup of coffee.

He sat behind the counter and sighed deeply. Who would have predicted that it would end all things so quickly. There was always little traffic, so he could rest easily. He took out his black diary and began to write in it a new chapter of his story. He sometimes loved to take a break from the real world and immerse himself in his imaginary one. He spent a lot of time in the bookstore or at home, he rarely went anywhere other than to the bookshop, store and back home, and then took Rever for a walk, to his favorite park.

During all this, he began to think about Nathaniel. He met him more recently. He remembered him from school, but they never talked in the face. It could have been weird, but all in all he even thought it was normal. He was a strange kid who sat under the stairs and wrote in his notebook, and he also wore makeup (which he still did). He knew that many people considered him a weirdo, all in all he thought that now most people think so too. He was even oppressed by his girlish appearance. Fortunately, he had this chapter behind him. After all, he always watched the redhead, from cover. Let's be honest, he adored him most of high school. And now that he was talking to him, he felt like he had been friends for years. Conversations with Kurtzberg sometimes made him feel better.

Suddenly someone came inside the bookstore. Marc raised his emerald green eyes from his notebook and looked at the potential customer. The person who entered was Nathaniel. All in all, Marc wasn't surprised that he came. After all, for several days he came to him from time to time, to his bookstore.

\- Hey Marc! he greeted, smiling broadly. "Would you mind if I stole you for a moment in a cafe nearby?" he asked enthusiastically.

\- I don't know ... - sighed Anciel. - Well, but I have to write that I will be back soon and close the Bookstore.

\- Okay, embrace yourself and I will wait outside. he said and left the bookstore.

Marc immediately took one note, then wrote on it that he would be back in about an hour. He dressed his coat, packed everything into his bag, took the keys in one hand and the note in the other. He stuck it on the door, then left the bookstore.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how long I did not write anything, but I had a writing pad for several days and I could not make anything out of myself.  
> To the next


	5. 5. cafe

Nathaniel's idea of getting Marc out of the bookstore was not bad, but he was terribly afraid of face-to-face conversations. Black-haired was better at talking on the phone or texting. He could at least write to himself earlier what he wanted to say more precisely to the interlocutor. He couldn't help it. His hands were always sweating, he tripped over his words, he was frightened ... He was really afraid of such meetings. In addition to the people he had known recently. He was very stressed, so that Nathaniel is taking him to a cafe today. If he had forewarned him, he might have somehow guessed with Elizabeth, who knew him best so that he wouldn't get too stressed.

Nathaniel noticed that black hair was worried. He just didn't know why. he was so stressed. It was just going to a cafe, no big deal. All in all, he felt uncomfortable himself. They only knew each other for a few days. All in all, he was still impressed with this moment of courage. He couldn't say he regretted it. Because he really enjoyed it because he let himself be carried away by leaving him a phone number. Marc really introduced a nice atmosphere, and he was calm, which was different from Alix. He didn't know him that long or well, which made everything difficult, but he wanted to get to know him better. One thing puzzled him. Why does his heart accelerate so much and then he gets warm around him when Marc sends him or his clients a broad, loving and sincere smile? He didn't know what the feeling was. And why Marc caused him various reactions that he would not have suspected.

They did not notice when they came to the door of the small cafe "Les Cafes de Cerise". It was tiny, but it added a really cozy atmosphere. Marc paused for a moment and Nathaniel looked at him. that they had not noticed how they were already on their destination. Marc's eyes were immediately caught by the pink flowers from outside the building, by the white window.

\- It's here? Marc asked, and there was a warm note in his voice that was like his business card he cared for and cared for. Green eyes stuck into Nathaniel's face as she stared at the cafe door.

\- Yes. he replied. - I think so. he murmured. He wasn't sure if it was here, but if they were here, they could probably stop here for a break. Because Marc had to take a break from his bookstore, according to Nathaniel. Black-haired man just deserved a break.

"Maybe ..." He stopped, feeling Anciel's throat dry. - Will we come in? He looked away at the hands he was currently holding in his coat pockets.

\- OK, come on. - Redhead said, scratching his head a little.

They both felt uncomfortable for an unknown reason. In total, they were not surprised, because despite talking on the phone (of course, writing sms, Nathaniel failed to cry Marc for voice conversations), they felt really good and nothing bothered them to discuss many topics. Sometimes, even Marc was ashamed, something that the red-haired man wrote, but then everything returned to normal. Meanwhile, when they both decided to go to the cafe, they began to stress, and Marc even stuttered a little, imperceptibly. Which was not like him, noting how he talked to his clients.

But Nathaniel was a stranger, and Marc could get stressed. Same with Kurtzberg. They both had the right to do so. Nobody was going to make them be overwhelmed, not to stress or whine.

They started walking towards the entrance to the building. Nathaniel opened the door and let Marc first. When they were both inside, Anciel and Kurtzberg began to blush. Marc from stress, and Nathaniel for an unknown reason. It was very warm and pleasant inside. They both approached the nice woman who was standing at the cash register. They placed an order consisting of two coffees, one vanilla and the other black and two pieces of cake. Then they both decided to sit at one of the tables made of light wood. They took off their coats and leaned them on the backs of their chairs.

\- Thank you for bringing me here. - He said, still red Marc. - If not for you, I would probably sit constantly in the bookstore. he smiled gently.

\- You're welcome. Nathaniel replied, covering his trembling hands.


	6. 6. someone from school

Marc enjoyed the day off. Finally came Saturday, the beloved day of the black-haired week. Of course, he loved his job but probably everyone would like to take a moment to break from serving customers and embracing other matters related to his small, cozy bookstore. He wanted to spend this day at home, spending time with his beloved Rever. He really wanted to spend the day today with his dog, favorite anime and coffee. Preferably with cinnamon. He was an introvert and loner type.

He woke up around eight. He always got up at the same time regardless of the day, because he hated wasting time. He preferred to spend time productively. He went into his bathroom, rubbing an eye in his hand. He walked slowly to the mirror, then looked at himself. Under his eyes he had visible dark sacks, a cushion was pressed a little on his cheek, and some saliva was on his chin. He unscrewed the warm water firmly, then washed the face with it. He quickly wiped his face with a towel and then applied one of his creams to his face and lotion to acne. He had a problem with him since he remembered. Even when his puberty has passed. After a little care, he applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss in pink. He left the bathroom feeling better, then immediately dressed one of his favorite black leggings. At the end he dressed his red, thick sweater and started making breakfast and coffee in the kitchen. Waiting for the water to boil for coffee, his dog got stuck to his feet. Anciel gently took him in his arms, greeting him with a small kiss on the head. He loved this little freak, above all.  
His thoughts went straight to Nathaniel. After meeting in a cafe yesterday, he felt his heart beating really fast. Even when they hugged goodbye, in front of the brunet bookstore, he felt warm around the chest. Pleasant warmth. He felt strange. For the first time in a few years, he felt so toward someone. He had been thinking of Nathaniel for several days, but now things have just appeared, such as thinking of a red-haired man from the morning, to the night, fast heartbeat, and also those blushes ... As if he was not that Marc Anciel as he used to be. But it was bullshit. He was still him. Really, it was amazing how one person can change the peaceful life of a man who works in a bookstore and in his spare time, gets creative when it comes to writing different stories.

He heard the water boiling in the kettle, so he gently set the dog down on the floor. He poured boiling water from the kettle into a cup in which there was already coffee, and then added dog food. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and looked at the sitting dog, who was staring at him with his turquoise eyes.

\- Rever, I think I really fell in love again. Marc sighed to the dog. He never expected an answer when he spoke to him. As the only one, his dog didn't talk all the time. Only barked, always at the mention of a walk. Always. - I'm afraid of that, you know? It probably won't work. He licked his lips and turned to the toaster.

Rever, looked at his master with a look that could say, "Are you crazy? He'll love you, I guarantee it to you," but what could someone small like his dog do to the sadness of his master. He wanted his master to find someone who would also love him. The dog could guarantee him that even if something did not work out, he would love his master, always. Maybe he wasn't a human, just a dog, but he knew how to improve Marc's mood. After a few seconds, the animal walked towards its bed and settled on it.

Marc ate breakfast, then decided to start overwhelming bills and other nonsense. Then he was going to take the dog for thirty minutes for a walk. At one point, the doorbell rang. The black-haired man sighed, then got up from the couch on which he was lying, taking over the bills. He went to the door and opened it. Elizabeth appeared in his long brown coat.  
\- Marc, as you can already see. she laughed softly at his hairstyle. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you about my arrival earlier."

\- It's okay, Elizabeth. he said, letting her in and taking her suitcase from her. - You can stay for a while. Anyway, what brings you to Dinan?

"I decided to come here because I felt I hadn't seen you live for a long time." Kagami knows something. Such a small surprise. She smiled and took off her coat and shoes. - It is even good in Japan, but without you it is so boring. Besides, your birthday in two weeks and well, I wanted to spend some time with you. - you could say that she's already been talking for good, but Marc didn't mind.

***  
Nathaniel woke up around eleven. He couldn't sleep long last night because of Marc, who was still thinking about it. Thoughts of green-eyed kept him awake. He wanted to know more about him, but how? Anciel was really mysterious, sweet and kind. He didn't know why, his heart started beating in his presence. It was not until yesterday that he noticed how strangely his body reacted to Marc. He decided to write to Alix on this matter. They both agreed that the pink-haired girl would find a page where there are yearbooks from their old school and send a red-haired link, and he would check if there was a name or photo of sweet Anciel somewhere. "Wait, did I call him cute?" He asked himself.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, finally I took up the chapter. Don't blame me for not putting them up often.
> 
> Fun fact: Marc's birthday, including ff, is April 18.
> 
> To the next

**Author's Note:**

> I write in Polish, but I will translate it into English  
> It may not go out a bit, but I try new things this way  
> See ya!


End file.
